Hurt is a Two Way Street
by Hanna Cabrodi
Summary: They say "you never know what you've got until it's gone." Robert "Big Bob" Pataki is learning this the hard way. The fruits he sowed are being reaped ten-fold and his guilt and regret are eating at him like a buzzard on an animal's carcass. How is he coping? Songfic/Oneshot


_**Hey folks! Hanna Cabrodi here again! NO, this isn't the fic that I keep mentioning that I wanna finish so badly! I got suddenly got inspired by listening to Christina Aguilera today and decided to write a little story. It's more of a "spur of the moment" thing, if you will. **_

_**I've had a bit of a rocky relationship with my dad throughout my life. Of course, it's not as hard and cruel as it is with Helga and Bob but it's been pretty rough. I don't think it's very good but as a starter, I want to be able to let it out while the inspiration is still in me! I really hope you like it. I ain't so crazy about it but eh... Here ya go! I didn't put it in the Hurt/Comfort genre because there's no comfort... just hurt. ._.**_

_**I give you: Hate is a Two-Way Street.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: As another author once wrote, and I quote "[The characters] are Craig Barlett's/Nickelodeon's toys. I'm just playing with 'em!" The song "Hurt" belongs to Christina Aguilera and w/e record company she's working with. **_

* * *

**Hurt is a Two-Way Street**

He thought he did his best. He thought that his behavior and attitude towards her was tough love. He thought that pushing her harder and harder would help her become just like his eldest pride and joy and award-winning daughter, Olga. Robert Pataki pushed Helga too far this time... And by the time he realized it, she was already gone.

It took a note on his youngest child's bed from Olga explaining what went wrong for him to have this realization. Olga's relationship with Helga had changed these past few years. The sisters reached an understanding and it allowed Helga to open up to her eldest sister though her rough and edgy side was still forcefully intact. Their bond allowed Olga to see her family situation in a new light. It allowed her to see the damage her beloved "mummy and daddy" were doing to her baby sister. So she pulled some strings with child services, with the help of Helga's therapist, Dr. Christina Bliss, and it was settled that Olga would be Helga's legal guardian.

Doesn't sound so bad, right?

Olga lives in London. ENGLAND. OCEANS away from Hillwood.

So you can't blame ol' Robert "Big Bob" Pataki of Big Bob's Electronics Emporium fame for being at a loss for words after finding a letter written by his eldest of the legal action taken and achieved for him and Miriam to lose custody of his youngest daughter to his ELDEST daughter.

Wow.

10 years went by after he lost Helga for good. He drowned himself in self-pity, guilt and regret.

He looked back at everything he'd said and done to her that, he in his own ignorance and pride, didn't understand was slowly killing his youngest child's already broken spirit.

He had gotten a few letters from Olga, updating him on what had gone on in her and Helga's life. The latest letter was dated two weeks prior. He decided to read it again. "I'm a masochist," he thought.

_Dear Daddy,_

_ Well, today's a big day. As I told you in past letters, Helga has been dating Arnold for the past few years. He came to the house last week to ask me for her hand in marriage! It was just the sweetest thing EVER! He showed me the ring and told me of his plans for the proposal! I gave him my blessing and he's going to propose tonight! They took a road trip around Europe this summer and are stopping in Paris today. How ROMANTIC! He told me he intended on taking her to the Eiffel Tower and made arrangements with a nearby restaurant to have a surprise candlelit dinner by the beautiful landmark! It'll be just PERFECT! I know it! He loves her so much, I don't think I've ever seen her this happy. I know you and mummy never cared for her much but I wish you could see her now. Baby Sister's so beautiful and happy and enjoying life. I know this letter's a bit short but I have a lot of things to do today! I'm going to plan a surprise engagement party for when they get back from their road trip! My husband and I want to go all out. It's been a while since we've hosted a party! _

_ OH! And I attached a DVD to the letter. It's our little Avery's first steps! Hubby was recording and Helga and I were encouraging him! It was just PERFECT! I'm so glad we got it on camera. _

_That's all for now. Take care daddy. Give mummy my love!_

_ -XOXO Olga _

Bob wiped the seemingly endless cascade of tears from his eyes while re-reading the letter. He couldn't believe that he was missing out on these precious moments in his daughters' lives. But it was just too little too late. He just kept reminiscing on the cruelty of his ways with Helga.

He remembered back to when they were at the golf course. Helga was seemingly impressed with his shot as he hit the golf ball. He spat at her face and ignored her comment. His daughter was just a caddy to him at that time. He was too caught up in his "excellence" that a compliment from his daughter was meaningless. He remembered her reaction of shock but shook it off at the time... "What the hell was I thinking?"

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh_

How he wished he could pull his baby girl into a hug and apologize for the hurt he put her through... She did her best and instead of embracing it, he spat in her face about she was never good enough. Sure, she made mistakes. No one's perfect. But what he'd give to dial that phone number Olga gave him just to hear her voice... It was too late...

_I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

His desperate need for perfection in all aspects of his life was his downfall... and ultimately, it was the downfall of his home. He hurt her so bad... and in doing so, he hurt himself...

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

The first few months after Helga and Olga left, his pride wouldn't let him show any kind of remorse or guilt. On the outside, tough-as-nails Robert Pataki was a unmovable rock, a man who showed no mercy... But on the inside, he was as broken as fine china in the midst of a devastating earthquake...

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh_

He could only imagine what Helga would say to him if she saw the mess that he had become. Though his business was as strong as ever, his marriage was on a cliff. He immersed himself in endless nights with random women and alcohol to escape his reality... Would she be proud of his financial success or stare him down for his personal failures? Any type of look from her was fine, so long as he can see those cerulean blue eyes he hasn't seen in 10 long years...

_Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

"Helga, I'm sorry... baby girl, I'm so sorry." He couldn't contain himself and began to sob endlessly. Yes, there sat Robert Pataki, a man broken by his own ego.

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself, oh_

He longed to see Helga walk into the front door of the lonely house to tell her how much he truly loves her, how much he missed her since she left. He couldn't change the past though. He left a mark on her. To try and turn back time to fix his mistakes is out of the question. His pride won't let him.

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_

_Since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

He continued to sob. "How could I have blamed her for MY mistakes? For MY errors? How could I have been so stupid!?" He knew that asking this rhetorical questions would get him nowhere. It was too late. God Almighty may have forgiven his sins but he still couldn't find it in him to forgive himself. The end result of hurting someone he loved was hurting himself...

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you_

It's just too little, too late... The damage has already been done. He hurt himself by hurting her... It's irreversible.

* * *

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND BE HONEST! I like reviews! I don't get em' often but they motivate me! Any kind of feedback is genuinely appreciated! Thanks and God bless you!**_

_**-Hanna Cabrodi**_


End file.
